


【豆勋】万能锁匙

by most100



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/most100/pseuds/most100
Summary: 豆原一成与他的异国邻居。不写了，大家凑合看。
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Jeong Younghoon, 豆勋 - Relationship, 豆原一成/郑永勋
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【豆勋】万能锁匙

1

“最近我遇到了一件事情，有点在意……”在练舞室休息的间隙，豆原一成突然这么说道。身边的鹤房汐恩用毛巾擦了擦汗，问他：“什么事啊？”

“是关于我邻居的事情。”

豆原的邻居是一对情侣。他租的房子是老式公寓，空间不是很大，设施也陈旧，胜在房租便宜，能省下不少钱，小情侣会选择来这里住也不稀奇。他搬进来的那天正好碰上女主人出门，对方侧身给抱着大纸箱的他让了道，他艰难地道谢，对方戴着墨镜看不清表情，只是淡淡点了头就转身走了，留下女士香水的一点点甜味。真高挑啊，豆原心想，穿了高跟鞋比自己还高呢。

在离开家的时候，豆原的母亲给他装了不少特产，他拿了一份包装好，确认两位邻居的鞋都在鞋柜上了，才去敲邻居家的门。那会儿是下午，但过了好久才有人回应，是男主人开的门，看起来似乎刚起床，脸上还有疲态，并没有见到那位女主人，大概是不在家。豆原说明了自己的来意把特产送上，对方便接过了。

“不好意思，您的口音好像——”豆原冒昧地问道。

“我是韩国人。”姓郑的异国男人朝他笑了笑，脸颊有明显的笑涡。

原本并没有什么稀奇的地方，豆原也是住了近两个月才觉察出端倪。房子老旧，自然隔音效果很差，但奇怪的是，他几乎没有听见过邻居的对话声，只有开门关门和一些物品掉在地上的响声。是伴侣总会有些摩擦，也会有幸福快乐的时刻，但不论是哪一种交流，豆原都从未听到过。偶尔他会听见男子在打电话，但女主人的声音未曾出现，似乎他们完全是陌生人，也从来没见他们一块儿出门。

“可能冷战了吧，看彼此不顺眼，连话都不想说。”鹤房说，“处久了是这样。”

豆原瞥了他一眼：“说得好像很有经验的样子，明明你根本没交过几个女朋友。”

“你又交过几个？话说回来，这事没什么好稀奇的，别想太多了。”

豆原又喝了一口水。

“不知道为什么……就是很在意。”

稍晚的时候，豆原结束了便利店的打工，骑单车回家。他拎着店长让他带回去当夜宵的小吃，几步跨上阶梯，发现楼道上有个熟悉的身影，是住在他隔壁的女士。她戴着花边帽，帽檐隐隐盖着眼睛，似乎也刚结束工作回来。

“晚上好。”豆原朝她打招呼，她点点头表示回应。豆原走到自家房门，正在掏钥匙开锁，突然听见女邻居问他：“你还是大学生吗？”她的声音有些沙哑，不太自然，应该是感冒了吧。

“是的，我还是大学生，刚刚去便利店打工了。”豆原答道。这还是对方第一次和他说话。

“辛苦了。”女士推开家门，豆原注意到男鞋还在架上，但屋子里没有开灯。他还在偷瞄的时候，对方已经将门关上，隔绝了他的视线。

2

豆原在家楼下的便利店买东西。难得今天没课，他上午在家里打扫卫生，这会儿准备去舞室练舞。正在冰柜前犹豫拿什么饮料的时候，另一只手已经打开了冰柜，拿了一罐冰咖啡，他顺着手臂朝身边看去，是住在他隔壁的韩国邻居。

“永勋君？”豆原向他打招呼。郑永勋认出他，嘴角扬了扬，正要开口又有些犹豫：“不好意思，不太记得你的名字了。”

“豆原，我叫豆原一成。”

“记住了，豆原君。”郑永勋说，“谢谢你送的礼物，很快就吃完了。”他今天看起来特意打扮过，头发做了造型，穿的黑色衬衫，领口两颗纽扣松着，露出了银色项链，还能嗅到他身上的古龙水味。

豆原莫名有些不敢看他，摸着头发眼神飘忽：“太客气了，不嫌弃就好。”

“豆原君今天不上课吗？”郑永勋问他。

“啊，今天没课，等会儿要去舞室排练。”豆原说着又加了一句，“年末有比赛。”

郑永勋挑了挑眉，说：“那很厉害呀，肯定会拿第一的吧。”他的日语听起来依然不太自然，显得有些笨拙的可爱。

“对手也很强，不过我会努力拿第一的。”豆原说。

“一定会的，那我先走啦。”郑永勋朝他道别，望收银台走去。等他的背影消失在货架旁，豆原才打开冰柜，挑了两瓶绿茶。他结完账走出便利店，左手提着两瓶绿茶，右手把钱包塞进运动背包里，没看地上差点被绊了一跤。

“走路要看路啊。”

他听见熟悉的声音，抬头发现郑永勋还没走。郑永勋把手里拿着的冰棍递给他，自己手里也有一根，说：“天气太热，排练加油啊。”

“豆原——一成——！”豆原正要道谢，却听见身后有人喊他，他转头一看，鹤房正骑着车朝这边过来，“要迟到啦！”

糟了糟了，豆原这才想起看手表，他记错了时间，还有不到十五分钟就要集合了。他正要和郑永勋道谢，却发现对方已经离开了。

“快点快点，大家都在等。”鹤房催促他骑上车，又问，“刚刚和你说话的人是谁，好像很帅。”

“我邻居，是韩国人。”豆原说。

鹤房想起来了：“就那个和女朋友有矛盾的吗？”

豆原把绿茶丢给他，自己飞速朝前骑，没回答鹤房的问题。

“那我先走了哦。”豆原将包收拾好背在肩上，走出舞室。

那天以后，豆原又是好几天没见着他的异国邻居人影，大概是自由职业，作息也不是很稳定。他骑着车经过桥洞，想着自己的未来，是要做一个朝九晚五的上班族，还是要去挑战别的领域？想了半天也想不出个所以然来，他摇摇头把那些杂念甩走，往家里骑去。

回到公寓楼，他登上自家楼层，却隐约看见有人站在他的门前，疑惑地朝前走去，发现那是他的女邻居。怪异的是，她一直在试图用钥匙开他家的门，但怎么也插不进去，画面有些惊悚。

豆原悄悄走近几步，鼻子先闻到了酒味，才察觉自己的邻居可能只是喝醉走错家门罢了。他觉得有点好笑，便上前去。

“小姐，这是我家呀。”豆原朝她说。

“……唔？”她听见声音，往豆原这儿看过来，这回她没有戴眼镜和帽子，能清楚看见脸部，神情迷茫。

“您家在这里。”豆原指着邻居家门。

她懵懵地点头，摇摇晃晃走过来，却因为喝多了，找不到平衡朝前摔去。这可不行啊，豆原连忙把人小心扶起来，让她坐在地上，又去敲邻居的门，男鞋虽然一直在鞋柜上，却没人应门。他只好拿了女邻居手上的钥匙，将大门打开，屋里一片黑，他凭着习惯在墙上找电灯开关，果然找着了，同样的装修还是有点方便的。

他费劲地将那位小姐扶进来，安置在沙发上，她不光看着高，似乎也比普通女性要重一些。总不把人丢下就走了吧，喝醉了磕磕碰碰怎么办，豆原在屋里转了两圈，开始找郑永勋的电话号码。

不过话说回来，屋子里有些乱糟糟的，关系已经差到彼此都不愿意收拾了吗？豆原在抽屉里找到了一叠信用卡账单，上边写有郑永勋的联系方式，他尝试拨过去，不知为何有些忐忑。然而电话一直没有人接，他正要挂断，却听见屋里隐隐有什么响声。豆原顺着声音的来源寻找，最后发现那来自邻居小姐的手提包，他说着“抱歉啦”，打开了手提包，发现里边的手机在震动，屏幕上显示的来电就是豆原自己的号码。

为什么郑永勋的手机会在这儿，还是说信用卡账单留的是女方的电话？豆原一时有些糊涂。此时沙发上的小姐发出了带有醉意的嘟囔，似乎是睡得不舒服，开始脱身上的衣服。

……这可太糟糕了。豆原连忙过去准备制止她的动作，却发现她不再解扣子，而是将手放在头上，迅速把头发摘了下来。

等等，为什么是头发？豆原望着她甩到地上的一团头发出神，那似乎是一顶假发。他望向沙发上的人，此时长发消失了，只留下真实的黑色短发，外加半张熟悉的脸，他突然察觉自己窥探到了这个屋子里的秘密——

没有什么同居情侣，从始至终他的邻居就只是那一个人。

3

豆原是被人捏醒的。他朦胧地睁开眼，发现郑永勋跪坐在身边，手正捏着他的脸，并不是很疼。

“豆原君，你怎么在我家里？”郑永勋看起来已经收拾过自己了，发梢还湿着，刘海散在眼前，眼里带着些许笑意。

“啊——”豆原挣扎着坐起来，才想起昨天的事情。

在发现所谓邻居小姐就是郑永勋本人后，之前的顾虑都可以打消了，豆原替他把衣服脱下来，只留下了T恤和短裤，拿来被子给他盖上。转念又想，带着妆睡觉会很难受吧，又跑进洗手间找了一瓶卸妆水（谢天谢地上边写的是日语），学舞室女孩子的手法给睡着的人卸妆，至于有没有卸干净就不知道了。

豆原正想走，刚把灯关上，就听见一声闷响，他皱着眉又打开灯，发现原本在沙发上的人滚到了地上。喝醉的人真是不让人省心啊，豆原努力把他搬回沙发上，怕他又闹出什么事来，干脆回家拿了铺盖在邻居家地上睡，甚至睡前还给郑永勋灌了杯水。他练习一天也累得不行，躺下没一会儿就睡着了，一直睡到郑永勋起床了也没发现。

想到自己窥探到了对方的隐私后，豆原一时不知道怎么开口：“昨晚，呃……”

“没关系，我不介意。”郑永勋说，“谢谢豆原君，要麻烦你照顾我，真是非常抱歉。”

“这件事我不会和别人说的。”豆原又说。

郑永勋被他逗乐了，偏头笑了会儿，又凑近一些问：“豆原君失望了吗，住在隔壁的女人居然是男人扮的，挺吓人的吧？”

失望了吗，似乎并没有这种情感，发现的那一瞬间，也只是感觉到震惊，甚至也不觉得怪异，毕竟不得不承认……豆原看着面前坐着的郑永勋，内心不禁感叹，这着实是张和女性一样漂亮的脸啊。

“怎么说呢……”豆原不知为何耳朵发烫，“不管穿着什么衣服，在我心里，永勋君就是永勋君。”

郑永勋愣了愣，好一会儿没说话，只是撑着地板站起来，走向冰箱，打开冰箱门在里边拿东西，问豆原：“吃早餐吗？”

豆原没等到他的回复，松了口气的同时心里空落落的，但又因为早餐而振奋起来。在郑永勋做早餐的间隙，他将自己的铺盖收拾好运回隔壁自己家，迅速洗了个澡，回到邻居家里正好赶上开饭。

郑永勋给他做了简单的炒蛋火腿三明治，时间短但味道很香，豆原饿了一晚上的肚子终于想起来要叫唤。在他埋头吃的时候，郑永勋坐在吃饭的小桌子对面划手机，只是在喝牛奶。

“你不吃吗？”豆原含糊地问。郑永勋摇摇头，说：“等会儿吃。”

豆原把最后一口三明治咽下去，自觉起身把盘子洗了。在洗盘子的时候，伴着流水声，他朝郑永勋说：“永勋君，你要记得存我的号码哦，以后有什么事好互相照应。”

他以为郑永勋没听见，但郑永勋“嗯”了一声：“已经存了，下次喝多了就找你来接我。”

好的。豆原应了，但郑永勋这次没回他。

4

上课的时候，坐在隔壁的河野纯喜突然用手肘碰了碰豆原，问道:“谈恋爱了？”

豆原皱着眉看他，摇摇头表示没有。

“那你怎么老看手机，不是在等讯息吗？”

的确是在等，不过对方不是恋爱对象，只是邻居而已。豆原刚结束了在便利店的兼职，天气日渐转凉，想着要不犒劳自己吃顿好的，心里又总记着那个三明治，所以试着给郑永勋发了讯息。他一大早就发了过去，临近中午还没收到回复，手机有震动就看一看，可惜都是垃圾广告。

讯息是在学校食堂里收到的，他还在排队，感觉口袋里手机在震，拿出来一看，终于来自郑永勋。年长的人发了好几个可爱的笑脸表情，说既然是蹭饭那就不客气了。他正要回复，排在他背后的河野探头过来，瞄了一眼屏幕后说：“啊哈，还说不是女孩子！”

“这只是邻居的哥哥……”豆原让他看备注，河野见没有八卦可关心，又把下巴放在豆原的肩膀上，说：“这个哥哥用这么多表情也挺可爱的，但是你为什么笑成这样？”

“我笑了吗？”豆原偏了偏头，编辑着讯息。

“你自己看吧。”河野打开手机前置镜头，豆原瞅了一眼，自己还真是在笑，“洋溢着疑似恋爱的粉红气息啊。”

豆原听见“恋爱”的字眼时，心跳加快了些，他知道河野只是在开玩笑，但也无法解释自己为何突然心乱如麻。正在此时，郑永勋又发来一条讯息：

【我明天下午结束工作后去买食材哦。】

他马上回复：【我也去吧。】

他们约在百货门口，豆原没等一会儿就看见郑永勋从电车车站出来，走近了才发现，他今天虽然穿得低调，但画了比较明显的妆，面容比平时更精致。

“来不及卸妆就过来了，看起来不奇怪吧？”郑永勋摸着被定型的发丝，借橱窗照了一下自己。

“不奇怪，永勋君很好看。”豆原说。相比起自己的普通男大学生打扮，邻居哥哥可以说是光彩照人了。郑永勋伸手揽他，边往里走，边像所有哥哥一样摸了摸他的脑袋，似乎看穿了他在想什么，柔声道：

“我们一成会长大的，会成为帅气可靠的大人。”

豆原感觉脖颈有些发热，下意识缩了缩，又引来郑永勋的偷笑。哎，还没真正成人啊，豆原在心里数落自己的幼稚。

他们也没有买太多东西，其中大部分东西都是豆原偷偷放回去的，毕竟郑永勋总是突然拿起什么东西，问“豆原君喜欢吃这个吗，味道还可以哦，试试吧”，然后就丢进购物车里。豆原吓了一跳，就只留了两三样，其他都放回原处。肉菜倒是按分量买了，临结账的时候，又多了两盒冰淇淋。

“永勋君很喜欢冰淇淋吗？”结账的时候，豆原一边装袋一边问。

郑永勋正在付钱，随意说：“好像还可以吧。”

总觉得不止是“还可以”的程度，毕竟天气已经转凉，按理说对冷饮应该兴趣消退才对，豆原提醒道：“还是要少吃，对肠胃不好。”

“怎么，这就管起我来了吗？”郑永勋佯怒，“习惯是很难改的。”

“有人监督应该会比较好吧？”

果然还是没有得到回复。

舞蹈比赛是在吃饭时偶然提起的。窗外天已经黑了，锅物在灶上咕噜咕噜冒着泡，泛白的水汽似乎蒸得屋里也温暖起来。

“下个月就比赛了？”郑永勋把熟了的菌类盛在碗里，抬眼问道。

豆原点点头。

“排练很辛苦吧，以前……”

豆原打断了他的话：“永勋君。”

郑永勋望向他，等他说话。

“如果可以的话，希望永勋君也可以来看比赛。”豆原清晰地说，“和之前的比赛不一样，这次一定会得到第一名的。”

郑永勋朝他笑了笑，说：“非得我去不可吗，大人要工作的。”

豆原犹豫了起来，刚刚的硬气似乎也要消散了，但事情总是要争取的，所以他说：“拜托了，请你一定要来。”

这次应该也不会回应吧。豆原心想。他等了好一会儿，直到听见郑永勋开口：

“我可能会迟到哦，迟一整场也有可能。”


End file.
